Any Kind of Guy You Want
by MarRushionerGleek
Summary: "Any kind of guy". The dream of any girl. Wouldn't you like to spend at least one wonderful day of your life with Big Time Rush? The fate of Marissa and her 3 friends is about to change! A simple vacation trip and looking for opportunities will lead them to the greatest adventure of their lives.
1. Florida

Chapter # 1

**- Florida -**

_((P.V. Marissa))_

Woohoo! Guess who's going on vacations to Florida?! YEEESS! WEEE! Isn't it AWESOME?! And we'll stay there around 10 days! Yeah, me and my three friends, Debby, Bridgit and Vanessa, we're going on a trip to Florida, not only for the reason I already mentioned you. We were also going to do some paperwork, find a good school, employment and those, besides taking the time to vacation and visit a few places and go to the beach, of course.

We had always had that kind of dreams. Stardom, do what we liked best. I loved to sing, but I was never quite sure how I did it. But just as I liked the performance. Debby and I always dreamed of being a Hollywood actresses. That was our passion. Bridgit and Vanessa preferred modeling and that, maybe stage actresses or something. That was their thing. Although Bridgit also loved music and wanted to sing as much or more than me. But, well. Everything was going to be amazing.  
We got reservations at the "Miami Beach Inn" which was one of the most luxurious and beautiful hotels in Florida! All thanks to Brid's father.

And after that, we were going to HOLLYWOOD! _AWE-SOME! _

And in Hollywood, we'd have the opportunity to make our dreams come true. There we'd look for a job. Sure, we would not leave the school. We're still had 16 years old (at least Deb and I, because Brid and Nessa had already reached 17). But anyways ...  
Watch out, Hollywood, these four crazy girls are coming for you and will conquer you! Woohoo! Ha, ha.

I couldn't believe it! It was going to be _phenomenal_! Definitely the best of our lives so far. So I could feel it.

* * *

_((P.V. Logan))_

Here we were coming. Busy weeklong tour. Now we go to Florida for last. We would stay there like 10 days, maybe more. Gustavo and Rocque Records were commissioned to make a reservation on a 5-star hotel, as I recall, his name was "Miami Beach Inn" or something similar.

Being a celebrity always has some disadvantages, problems and stuff like everything in life. But things are better if you are with your family (your friends). And it also leaves you many benefits.

Although to our misfortune, we were doing anything right in matters of love. Jo had left Hollywood, and therefore she rather breakup with Kendall because he said that a distance romance would be useless. The poor man was devastated. We gave him our full support. And, well ... what about us three. Neither Carlos nor James, nor I, had been able to get a girlfriend in that time. Camille and I had much time of being separated, because our thing didn't work out. I was not surprised about me, and Carlos, well ... He was a case. But James began to despair. He, being always a magnet for girls, always surrounded by admirers (including kids who wanted to be like him) had not achieved anything. A couple of dates, perhaps, but nothing serious.

Well, well. Returning to the initial topic ...

I was kind of excited. Florida was a quite beautiful state, and I loved the beach. In fact, I would love to be able to be there for vacation and rest the whole time. But, unfortunately, it was part of the tour. Although the concerts wouldn't be every day, we could take few days to rest, after practing and all of that, of course.

But it was better to stay, unless we gave a concert at the hotel. Gustavo didn't want to risk the press or the Paparazzi or something, and feared any "awkward inconsistent or improper answer" we could give them.  
In itself he was already upset and nervous because he wasn't coming with us on the tour. (_Great!_) And I say nervous and upset because he refused to admit that he was concerned. But anyways ...

Big Time Rush would be famous and recognized forever! We loved our work. It was the best! Being able to make cool music, singing, dancing, touring, having fame, fans and admirers of yours ... And above all, doing everything with your friends.

And without authorities to banned us or stop us to do anything and always being our monitoring and supervision. _YES!_ Nobody could stop us now, ha ha.

Beware, Florida, BTR will go for you and make you own!

This would be a fabulous trip! Something told me it would be.


	2. Arriving to the hotel

Chapter # 2

**- Arriving to hotel -**

_((P.V. Marissa))_

It was unbelievable. Florida was a beautiful state. And Miami ... Don't even say! A beautiful city with a lovely climate, and the beach was AWESOMEE! Everything was spectacular. It seemed unreal, like something out of a gorgeous teenage dream or something. Definitely, we would live it _big time_ here. Longer would know all of them who we were and what we were coming for. And soon, when we get to Hollywood, our names would be recognized throughout the country and hopefully worldwide. We would be the hit! YEAH!

But landing a bit of our wildest dreams of success, fame and stardom ...We would amuse big! And if we couldn't make our goal, then try again. After all, life was for that, right? And it was what we loved.

- Are we there yet? - Deb asked again. She began to get impatient. She was so excited as I was, as we admired the city. And Brid focused on driving toward the hotel.  
- For the tenth time, Debby, no. Not far away. We're almost there. - Replied the blonde driver, without taking his eyes off the road.

She was the only one of us with driving permission. If Vanessa hadn't got it, it was because she forgot or never gave the time. We already wanted it, but we hadn't had a chance either. Too bad!

- FINALLY! WE ARRIVED NOW! - Said Nessa, who had already begun to be fed with the constant questioning of my best friend the brunnette, looking stunned and excited through the passenger window.

We stick to the glass as soon as we hear this. And we all amazed and truly open-mouthed look the impressive building that was planted in front of us.

- WOW! - Sighs all of us comically in chorus.

We were stunned. We had not ever seen a 5-star Hotel, and none like this. It was STUNNING AWESOME! Huge monster! BEAUTIFULLY GREAT!  
Just ...PERFECT!

Soon as the black car began to stop and park at the parking lot of the hotel, we three (as Brid had to finish parking it and all that) went down and we were fired toward the monumental hotel. With gold letters was written: "Miami Beach Inn. Hotel 5 stars."

We could not believe.

- Oh ... my ... God! - Exclaimed the four (Bridgit already was with us), out of breath, eyes wide open and jaw hanging in disbelief.

Everything was amazing. Seemed designed by the angels, or a famous sculptor, especially for royalty. It was a true work of art. It was ... WOW.

Finely upholstered walls red ocher, the floors, if they didn't are covered with elegant beige and brown carpet, were adorned with beautiful tiles. It had large windows, balconies in most rooms, three terraces in the hotel, three swimming pools (one on ground floor and one on the 4th floor terrace, and the last terrace), jacuzzi, cafe and soda fountain (though you thought it was the same, surprisingly here were two different things). It was as if it were a piece of paradise.

Everything was ... just ... Let us speechless. Immediately, a young man approached us to say a friendly and courteous "Let me carry your luggage, ladies." We nodded, giving him our bags, unable to utter a single word.  
We had seen photos of the hotel on the Internet and all, but it wasn't the same to see it in person.

The receptionist gave us the key to our room booked. She indicated us that it was on the sixth floor, third corridor to the left. The room number 8095. Well, I guess I'll remember that eternal number. She kindly showed us how to get to the elevator also.  
And from there, we climbed to the sixth floor eager. We saw the buttons were a total of eight floors (the eighth was the final terrace, indoor swimming pool). It was awesome. I was so excited that my legs were shaking and I could not stop !

And out of the elevator ...

OH GOD! We ran into another hall, equally great and amazing. It seemed that each floor had its own hall.

It was wonderful! And we had not seen the whole hotel yet!

I wanted to see our room! YEEEAAHH!


End file.
